headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Monohan
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Mrs. Chief Leigh Turner sometimes refers to her as "Mrs. Chief" as first evidenced in "Breach" | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = The Gates, Washington | known relatives = Nick Monohan Husband; Sheriff of The Gates. Dana Monohan Daughter, alive. Charlie Monohan Son; status unknown - likely undead. | status = | born = 1973 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Marisol Nichols. | died = | 1st appearance = The Gates: Pilot | final appearance = The Gates: Moving Day | actor = Marisol Nichols }} Sarah Monohan was a central character featured on the ABC television series The Gates. Played by actress Marisol Nichols, she was introduced in the pilot episode of the series. Sarah Monohan is the wife of police chief Nick Monohan and a new arrival at The Gates. Largely unaware of the community's supernatural secrets, Sarah is an active woman in the town and tries to form friendships with many of her neighbors including Claire Radcliff and Karen Crezski. Biography Sarah Monohan was the wife of Nick Monohan and the mother of Charlie and Dana Monohan. The Monohans once lived in Chicago, Illinois where Nick worked as a homicide detective. Nick was known for becoming obsessed with his work and his devotion to his job caused severe tension in their marriage. Following a controversial shooting incident, Nick retired from the Chicago PD and the family relocated to The Gates - an exclusive upper-class housing development in Washington State. Nick accepted a job as police chief of the Gates and Sarah felt that this move would provide them with a second chance to work on their marriage. While Nick dove into his new career, Sarah began making friends in the community. She met a neighbor named Claire Radcliff who introduced herself to Sarah on the day they moved into their new home, and gave her a tray of lasagna to help the Monohans feel at home. Claire took note of how much stress Sarah was under due to the move and referred her to a holistic healer on Main Street named Peg Mueller. Sarah met one of Peg's rivals, an unscrupulous witch named Devon Buckley. Devon sold Sarah a box of tea which had been tainted with one of Devon's hexes. Before long, Nick began investigating a case that made him suspicious of their new neighbors. Sarah feared that his obsession with pursuing criminals was starting back up again. Even her daughter Dana recognized the tension in her mother's face and knew that she was frustrated about Nick's most recent case load. ("Pilot") Despite the ongoing investigation into the Radcliff family, Sarah still liked being around Claire. She called her up to ask her to bring her daughter Emily out with Dana and she for some ice cream. ("What Lies Beneath") Sarah later volunteered to help out with the Gates Academy bake sale fundraiser. It was here that she met Karen Crezski - a woman with a take-charge personality who managed the fundraiser. Although their relationship started off rather rocky, Sarah came to appreciate Karen after learning about the tragic death of her husband and first son in a hunting accident. ("Breach") Sarah and Claire went out to pick dresses for their daughters for the upcoming 5th Annual Father/Daughter Dance. She met nosy neighbor Barbara Jansen and quickly deduced that she was the town's local gossip monger. On the evening of the dance, Nick admitted to her the truth about the Chicago shooting, which took place exactly one year earlier. He confessed to shooting an unarmed man and lying to Internal Affairs about the incident. ("The Monster Within") Sarah continued to perform volunteer work for the various fund raisers at Gates Academy. Ultimately, her hard work paid off and Principal Hughes offered her a position on his fund-raising committee. She grew closer to many of the town's locals and began silently accepting their various quirks and grudges that they held against one another. Sarah told Nick how much she had come to enjoy living at The Gates, though Nick failed to enlighten her to the fact that the people she had grown close to were not necessarily human. ("Repercussions") Sarah dove into her new position with great zeal and got together with many other women to set up an art auction fund raiser. The social politicking between the various women became difficult to watch and it became clear that there was a rift between Karen Crezski's friends and Claire Radcliff's friends. One thing that the groups had in common however was a strong distrust for Devon. Hoping to seal this rift, Sarah approached Devon to get her support for the auction. She was surprised when Devon offered to hold it at her spa. The auction turned out to be a great success until Devon made an outburst regarding her ex-husband that embarrassed everyone in the room. Sarah asked her about it and Devon broke down and told her about Frank Buckley's infidelity. She believed that Devon confiding in her would bring the two women closer together. ("Jurisdiction") Sarah made another attempt to strengthen the ties within The Gates community, this time by hosting a pool party at her home and inviting all of the women whom she had grown to know at The Gates. Unfortunately, the party proved to be a total disaster as Karen Crezski refused to get along with Claire Radcliff, and nobody was pleased when Devon showed up. Karen noticed Devon attempting to manipulate Sarah and she intervened by "accidentally" bumping Devon into the swimming pool. Sarah later went to Devon's place to apologize for what happened. Devon dismissed the matter and gave Sarah a cup of her special tea. Drinking it produced a hypnotic effect and Devon was able to coerce Sarah into telling her private information concerning Nick Monohan's investigation into her ex-husband's affairs. Karen and Claire found about Sarah's growing friendship with Devon and decided to put aside their differences in order to stage an intervention. They told Sarah that Devon's tea was dangerous and that any dealings at all with the woman would exact a costly price. Sarah was bothered by what she had learned and threw away the tea. However, she had consumed so much of it by this point, that she felt compelled to drink even more, so she salvaged it from the waste bin. ("Digging the Dirt") Sarah and Nick Monohan attended a Homeowner's Association Meeting at The Gates Country Club. Sarah pointed out the various social clicques, but had no idea that she was in a room packed with vampires and werewolves. She witnessed a fight break out between a man named Simon Ford and another man named Ben McAllister. The following day, Sarah went jogging near the Ford residence when she found Simon lying on his front lawn beaten and bloody. She called in Nick and Simon was taken to the hospital. ("Dog Eat Dog") Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Grant Scharbo and Richard Hatem. See also External Links * References ----